The Keep:Onus Squad - Esquadrão Onus
'NOTE: NOTA' This page is written in English (EN) first and translated to Portuguese (PT) next. Esta página é escrita em Inglês (EN) primeiro e traduzida para Português (PT) a seguir. INTRO (EN): Onus, from Latin, indicates accountability/responsibility (Wikipedia). Hello! I'm BardoVelho, an Habitican since 2016 and leader of Onus Squad Party. I'm very passionate about Habitica, my Party and everyone willing to use Habitica for habit improvement. I consider myself a power user after more than a year of daily reading Wiki articles and developing a personal Habitica game environment that works really great for improving my life\goals\energy, and I have huge motivation to share this knowledge and help others. I have a year subscription, many of gems and a lot of bought quest waiting to be done in group. Onus Squad party is, first of all, an active party for altruistic support and motivation. There's a mandatory Party challenge, "Onus Squad Rituals", that help us share our "Wins, Wounds, Whys, What's, and When's", a short weekly resume and analysis of our personal adventures and how to improve them. That makes us know and help each other better. We do "Water Bending" (Gold Points bet challenge for water drinking in group), we are Polyglots (we communicate in English (mainly), Portuguese (secondly), Spanish, French, Italian, and German), and sometimes we have dedicated party challenges were we face Big Bosses and earn extra points! All these challenges exist to make us be really ONUS, meaning accountable and responsible for each other, in great harmony and group spirit. Besides all this, we do Quest Marathons (doing EVERY quest available - we are now on our 2nd Marathon) and we have other fun internal Party mechanics (you have to be inside the Party to know what they are)! If you are an Egg\Pet\Mount special quest collector, if you are active and need accountability partners, this is the perfect Party for you! _ 'INTRO (PT'): Onus, do Latim, significa podermos contar uns com os outros\responsabilidade de equipa (Wikipedia). Olá! Eu sou BardoVelho, um Habiticano desde 2016 e líder da Equipa Esquadrão Onus (Onus Squad). Sou muito apaixonado pelo Habitica, pela minha Equipa e por todos aqueles que estão interessados em usar o Habitica para melhorar os seus hábitos. Considero-me um power user depois de ler diariamente, durante mais de um ano, artigos da Wiki e por desenvolver um ambiente pessoal de jogo no Habitica que funciona muito bem para melhorar a minha vida\objetivos\energia, e tenho enorme motivação em partilhar este conhecimento e ajudar outras pessoas. Tenho uma subscrição de um ano, muitas gemas e bastantes Missões à espera de serem feitas em grupo. A equipa Esquadrão Onus é, primeiro que tudo, uma equipa ativa para apoio e motivação altruístas. Existe um Desafio mandatório dentro da Equipa "Rituais do Esquadrão Onus (Onus Squad Rituals)", que nos ajuda a partilhar as nossas "Conquistas, Feridas, Porquês, O Quês, e Quandos (Wins, Wounds, Whys, What's, and When's)", um curto resumo e análise semanal das nossas aventuras pessoais e como melhorá-las. Isso faz com que nos conheçamos e nos ajudemos melhor, mutuamente. Fazemos "Dobragem de Água (Water Bending)" (aposta em Pontos de Ouro para beber água em grupo), somos Poliglotas (comunicamos em Inglês (principalmente), Português (secundariamente), Espanhol, Francês, Italiano, e Alemão), e por vezes temos Desafios dedicados à equipa onde enfrentamos Chefões (grandes monstros) e ganhamos pontos extra! Todos estes desafios existem para nos fazer ser realmente ONUS, isto é, tornarmo-nos responsáveis e tomarmos conta uns dos outros, em grande harmonia e espírito de grupo. Para além de tudo isto, fazemos Maratonas de Missões (realizar TODAS as Missões que existem - vamos agora na 2ª Maratona) e temos outras mecânicas divertidas dentro da nossa Equipa (terás que estar cá dentro para saber quais são)! Se és um colecionador de Ovos\Crias\Montadas de missões especiais, se és ativo e precisas de companheiros com quem possas contar, esta é a Equipa perfeita para ti! ___